


Strawberries

by thequeensfan1117



Series: Kadam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: After Kurt suffers an unexpected allergic reaction, Adam tends to him.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vcg73's Kadam Week 2017 over on tumblr. Day 1 Prompt: “One prompts an accidental allergic reaction in the other. Food? Itchy Material? Noxious Cologne? Pets?”

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Adam gazed down at his ailing boyfriend. Even as Kurt lay in bed with a pair of mismatched oven mitts covering his hands and a fairly large rash blooming down the back of his neck, the younger man was still as gorgeous as ever. Those glasz eyes of his watered in that special way even though it was merely a side effect of his reaction, and his pink lips had formed a pout when Adam spoke. Yes, sight of Kurt in such a state should have – and did – bring about a more caring side of him, but he so often found himself overcome with emotion in the presence of his boyfriend, and today was no exception.

“It just slipped my mind, I guess,” was the weak reply.

That couldn’t be the case. For as long as they had known each other, Kurt Hummel had let almost nothing slip his mind. He was upfront with all things concerning their relationship; he felt he had to be, in order to avoid making the same mistakes he had with his ex. Sure, they had only recently become exclusive to each other, but both had promised to always be sure that each made the other comfortable first and foremost. To Adam, that included health concerns such as allergies.

He must have been making a face at Kurt; the younger man’s eyes widened as he attempted to sit up so that they were at eye level.

“Honest!” He exclaimed. “You know how much NYADA’s been kicking my ass lately, and Isabelle needs me for that Vogue campaign… ”

Kurt trailed off all of a sudden and began to cough. The mitts prevented him from grabbing a handkerchief before covering his mouth, however. Adam placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into a lying position.

“Yes, Kurt, but you know your health should come first,” he interjected. “Besides, I could have avoided all of this and made another flavor of pastry for the Apples tonight.”

The group had gone to Adam’s flat in order to extend their weekly practice and spend more time in each others’ presence. For the occasion, Adam had baked his famous vanilla cupcakes with chopped strawberries mixed into the batter. Kurt had taken a few bites of one of the cupcakes without icing on top, and before long, he’d begun to scratch himself. When it became obvious to the Apples that he was having an allergic reaction, their first instinct had been to offer a trip to the hospital. However, Kurt had declined, and Adam supported his choice, opting to care for him while the Apples had filed out one by one in order to let the couple have some time alone.

Kurt sighed and stared into his eyes.

“Please don’t blame yourself for this.”

Adam cautiously removed one of the mitts from Kurt’s hand so that he could hold it in one of his, and their fingers soon intertwined in that increasingly familiar way. Kurt offered him a small smile before speaking again.

“I should have told you about this allergy sooner, even if the subject never really came up between us.” 

He bit his bottom lip. Adam immediately squeezed his hand a little bit at the action.

“ _And_ I should have taken a harder look at the cupcakes you made before eating one – ”

Before he could stop himself, Adam leaned forward and cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. It was usually his favorite way of stopping Kurt from being too hard on himself. And it came with the added bonus of allowing him to show his boyfriend just how he felt about him. They always ended up closer to each other in a more intimate (if not necessarily sexual) way when they kissed, and this moment was no exception. It was a definite benefit to both of them.

When he pulled back, he was pleased to see Kurt’s brief look of shock. It soon gave way to a soft and shy smile.

“I take It you still take I’m breathtaking even with this rash?” He asked softly.

Adam smiled back and nodded.

“Always.”


End file.
